Tour the Site
The Recycling Ambassador Resource Center is comprised of three resource areas - General Information, Tool Kit and Connect to Ambassadors. General Information Learn the basics - see what the Recycling Ambassador program is all about, read how to become an ambassador and find a series of project ideas to get started. #'About the Program' (click to visit): Learn what a Recycling Ambassador does, how being an Ambassador can benefit you and why the Kanawha County Solid Waste Authority started the program. #'Become an Ambassador' (click to visit): Read the details on what is expected of volunteers, how we will support you in your work and the steps to become an Ambassador. #'Getting Started with Outreach' (click to visit): Discover the types of projects that Ambassadors take part in and, for returning Ambassadors, find new ideas for projects. #'Connect to Us' (click to visit): See ways to connect to the Kanawha County Solid Waste Authority to answer questions and keep up with the latest recycling news in the county. Tool Kit Find the knowledge needed to become an expert about recycling and sustainable waste management options in Kanawha County. The Tool Kit touches on everything from how different materials are recycled to talking points and frequently asked questions from residents. #'Why Recycle?' (click to visit): Review a summary of the reasons why recycling is an essential part of a sustainable, sound decision making process to protect the environment and future generations. #'How It Works & Resources' (click to visit): Learn the history of recycling, how materials are recycled, different methods recycle and more. Resources connect you to the business, agencies and information that may assist with your work and answer your questions. #'Where & What to Recycle' (click to visit): Access the different options for recycling in the area - recycling facilities and businesses, specialty businesses and municipal programs. #'Alternate Methods' (click to visit): Learn about other sustainable methods to reduce waste like donating, upcycling and composting. #'Q&A' (click to visit): Find answers to frequently asked questions, responses to common misconceptions and talking points. Connect to Ambassadors Communicate questions, thoughts and ideas with fellow Ambassadors and the Kanawha County Solid Waste Authority (KCSWA) through message boards known as the "Ambassador Forum," a chat room and Ambassador blog posts. #'Ambassador Forum' ( ): The Forum is a series of message boards, each devoted to a different topic. Ask questions about recycling in Kanawha County, offer ideas for outreach projects, ask for support and more. The KCSWA monitors the message boards and will respond to questions. Fellow Ambassadors are also welcome and encouraged to respond to questions, thoughts and ideas. All posts on the message board are visible to the public. #'Chat' ( ): The chat room may be used by any Ambassador at any time. Ambassadors may organize meetups with fellow Ambassadors or set up Q&A sessions related to their projects with people in their networks. You must be registered with a free account with Wikia in order to use the chat room (see the homepage for instructions on how to sign up). #'Blog Posts' (click to visit): Ambassadors who have registered for an account with Wikia may create blog posts with information or updates about their work. After you sign in, visit the Blog Posts section, and click the "Create a Blog Post" button at the top of the page. Your finished post will appear on the Blog Posts page and on your profile page. Ideas for blog posts may include: ::*Creating a web-based "home" with updates on a project to share with your project participants; ::*Writing about the progress, challenges and success of a project to share with fellow Ambassadors; ::*Sharing information about a recycling topic that you are an expert in, such as recycling plastics.